


Moving On

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompts: Ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

He blocks the door before the other can dart the full length of the inn’s hallway. He does not make it to the bed before a pounding shakes the wooden barrier on its hinges. He is temporarily concerned of the man’s strength but tears have already pricked along his eyes and he is slowly loosing the ability to stand. Collapsing on the bed suddenly seems a wise idea.

“Will! Shit.” He hears that oh-so-familiar voice behind the door and winces. Not on purpose, just simply because it hurt.

That steady revelation that the person you are in love with no longer loves you back.

It had not been obvious until Will had seen it with his own eyes. Seen Jack with another. Heard the moans. Felt the heat of the room.

Jack was not cheating on him. Jack had simply moved on like Will denied that he would.

Their ending had happened casually enough, both agreeing it was the right decision but not Will was changing his mind.

And it seemed to be too late.

The pounding was growing softer now. Jack’s voice hoarse from yelling.

Finally, buried deep in blankets and pillows Will heard Jack’s faint, “Just let me know you’re still breathing eh mate?”

Will said nothing and made no motion to move. He would not unblock the door and except their end quite yet.


End file.
